chasing dreams
by Schlampcat
Summary: What if Sara is not the only one daydreaming? C/S
1. part one

Title: chasing dreams  
  
Author: Schlampcat  
  
Summary: What if Sara is not the only one daydreaming? Sara's POV. C/S  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them; they still belong to CBS etc.  
  
Feedback: Always appreciated. You know, I'm sitting here with my muse staring at the screen, and she- the muse- does this little dance every time I get feedback. (Believe me, I'm not hallucinating.) You really have to see that.  
  
Archive: Just let me know.  
  
*********  
  
Wednesday. One last shift till it's my day off. One more night. Yet I don't know how I'll do it. If luck is on my side tonight, I can be back home in... No, don't think in hours. I can be back home in the morning. But that means I have to work with her first. See her talking, scanning evidence, walking. Smiling. Breathing. And I have to appear composed.  
  
That will be the hardest part.  
  
Every time I wake up I have to shower, since I'm all covered in sweat, having had her image withholding every part of my sleeping brain. Lips slightly parted, eyes shut, fists clenching the sheets... How am I supposed to be next to her, pretending to see her just as a friend, as a colleague? Right, that's actually all she is.  
  
So why do I carry on dreaming of her?  
  
I can't wait to spend my night off listening to my police scanner, taking a shower, a *cold* shower, sleeping... No, no sleep, definitely. I'll never again close my eyes.  
  
I leave for work only reluctantly. Keep it in mind, it's only for a few more hours. You've done this before. And she didn't notice.  
  
Somehow I manage to survive the next hours without losing my mind. I run a crime scene, take the evidence, talk to a witness. It's only when I'm in the DNA lab that I have time to take a breath. Again, I remind myself that tomorrow's my night off. Sighing, I take the report out of Greg's hands. Poor guy, he's trying to figure out why I didn't say one word all the time.  
  
In the hallway I meet Catherine. At least we weren't assigned to the same case. This is probably the first time I'm really relieved at that. And it doesn't occur too often that I'm eagerly awaiting my night off either.  
  
She passes me wordlessly, smiling at me. I'm about to let out the breath I was restraining when she holds me back. "How's your case?"  
  
I am desperately searching for any word to be found inside my head while her eyes are resting on my face. "Ummm... interesting." Yeah, great reaction, Sara.  
  
She looks at me, obviously confused. Fortunately, she just shrugs it off. "Interesting, uh-huh. What about breakfast after shift?"  
  
What about me getting a heart attack? "Uh, actually, I wanted to..." run away as soon as possible?  
  
Grissom interrupts my thoughts. "Catherine, I need you here. Now!" He disappears in one of the labs down the hall.  
  
Catherine opens her mouth to reply, but closes it again as he's out of hearing-range. She turns, flashing me a quick smile. "So, breakfast after shift. I'm gonna wait at my car."  
  
Before I am able to get myself out of this, she follows Grissom, leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway. One last shift. Right.  
  
It feels like a second until I find myself heading for the parking garage. Heading for Catherine. She is standing beside her car, smiling as she sees me approaching, and if somehow I was hoping to get out of this, I realize it's no use trying. If truth be told, I don't want to either.  
  
She looks gorgeous, though somewhat exhausted, and her blonde hair is shining slightly. I wonder what it smells like, feels like. Remember, this is only for breakfast, right?  
  
We silently agree on taking her car, which means she'll take me back to the lab after breakfast. Consequently, we'll be together a little longer.  
  
By now I'm beginning to display a split personality; on the one hand, I enjoy every moment I'm with Catherine, on the other I can't get away fast enough from her, always afraid she might look right into my heart- and break it.  
  
I suddenly notice Catherine must be talking to me, since her voice is filling the small space around us. Unfortunately, I didn't even get one word. "I heard you got a suspect on your case," she repeats, noting my absent-mindedness.  
  
I nod, trying to figure out what she's up to tell me. Oh. Small talk. That's what people usually do, don't they? Just... talk. "Yeah, we found some hair fibers on the victim, the DNA matching one of her ex-lovers. In addition, there were some chemicals in his clothes, the same the victim had in her photo equipment." See? Small talk, uncomplicated. Just stop now. You don't want to scare her off, do you?  
  
She glances at me, apparently waiting for me to go on, and when I don't, she turns her attention back to the road. There's this silence between the two of us, kind of awkward, and at the same time comfortable. Yeah, I do have a split personality.  
  
I silently watch the streets of Las Vegas flying by, without seeing anything but indistinct silhouettes. Blurred images like a dream I had. Just don't close your eyes.  
  
Finally, Catherine pulls into a parking lot in front of a small diner. I watch her taking out the keys in astonishment, admiring her slender fingers. Well...  
  
She soon becomes aware of my look, and of my out-of-this-world expression, and she begins to chuckle softly. "We're here to have breakfast. Food, Sara, okay?"  
  
I'm suddenly more than delighted that no one I know has the ability of mind- reading, though I can't prevent myself from blushing. Just when I'm about to open the door, Catherine lays her hand on my shoulder, holding me back. I jump at the soft touch, but turn around to face her.  
  
She's frowning, scanning my face for something I'm not sure she'll find. "What's the matter with you lately, Sara?" As I don't answer, she adds, "You're acting strange. And I can't help thinking that you're avoiding me."  
  
I try to grin at that, but don't succeed. "I'm not avoiding you, Catherine. I wouldn't be here if I would be, true?"  
  
Her hand is still on my shoulder, soft, nevertheless touching me. "You know this is not what I mean."  
  
I'm about to say 'No, I don't,' but I feel like I'm behaving like a child. I sigh. "Let's just have breakfast, okay? I'm really hungry." Try avoiding the subject.  
  
"No, Sara, no. I won't let you run away this easily. What is it? Something I said? Something I did? 's it something to do with this thing between you and Grissom?"  
  
I can't suppress the laugh escaping my mouth. "Grissom? God, Catherine, sometimes you are just so... blind! Believe me, Grissom is totally out of this." I'm still giggling, finally pulling away from Catherine, opening the door. "You come?"  
  
She stares at me in confusion, trying to comprehend what it was I said without really saying it. Knitting her brow, she follows me to the diner, her eyes glued to my back. But it is no look of concern. On the contrary, I can feel her eyes burning right through the fabric of my jeans, and I wonder if she felt my gaze every time I was half drooling over her as well as I can sense hers now.  
  
Eager to find it out, I turn around. One look into her eyes, taking in the flushing of her face, and my question is answered promptly. Ooops. I stop in mid-step, hesitant where this might take us. Suddenly it strikes me that she must have known it all the time. But still we're here. My heart skips a beat, or two, or three, as I see her stepping closer, all my senses heightened, reaching out for her. Under her now yearning gaze I sense goose bumps slowly creeping up my back.  
  
"What about take-out?" Her voice is so low I have to strain to understand her.  
  
"Why don't we just skip breakfast?" My hunger for food has mysteriously vanished.  
  
She's considering it for a second, before turning on her heels, heading back for the car. I take it as a yes and hastily follow her, seizing the opportunity to admire her slender frame once more. I'm no longer concerned she might be aware of my staring. I know she's doing the same when she thinks I'm not paying attention. 


	2. part two

A/N: Rating's changed, guess why... As usual, feedback is treasured!  
  
*****  
  
On our way home Catherine tends to break every single speed limit, but I don't care. The red lights are trying their best to block our way. Stop. Go. Stop. Go. I'm cursing the day stoplights were invented. We'll never reach our destination.  
  
And I'm so aching to touch her.  
  
Finally she shuts the engine down in front of her house. She's looking at me, and I return her gaze, noting her nervousness. I want to kiss it away, but once my lips meet hers, we won't make it into the house. So I only brush my fingertips over the back of her hand, causing her to shudder slightly. After a split second, we open the doors simultaneously, hurrying to the door. She's walking behind me, and I intentionally swing my hips a bit more than usual.  
  
I think I can hear a quiet chuckle coming from her mouth.  
  
But her laughter stops as she tries to open the door. I bend behind her, bringing our bodies into full contact. My hands rest on her hips, gently caressing her skin through the fabric of her trousers. She gets completely distracted, her hands start to shake and she must have forgotten her plan to let us into the house.  
  
I have to help her unlock the door.  
  
Within seconds we're inside the house, the door being shut hastily with a loud thud. I don't care about the neighbors, but I don't want anyone except me to see her naked.  
  
She's standing in front of me, inhaling deeply, and I don't wait to pull her closer. Our hips meet, and a gasp of surprise escapes her lips. Slowly I lean down to kiss her, gently at first, but her hand soon goes to my hair, applying soft pressure to the back of my head. I'm going to lose myself in her touch, in her smell, in her taste.  
  
Her tongue slides over my teeth begging for entrance. How could I resist her...  
  
We stumble through the house, kissing passionately, and it takes me some time to figure out that we're heading for the living room. That means, she's dragging me, and I follow her, my mind occupied with analyzing new information about Catherine. The softness of her lips, her hot skin under the shirt, her fingers, burning small holes through my clothing.  
  
She stops as her legs meet the couch, and in a bunch of arms and legs, and tongues, we fall down onto it, careful not to break each other's bones. I come to straddle her thighs.  
  
Her mouth leaves my lips, and I want to moan in protest, as she begins to kiss the side of my neck, her tongue now and then darting out to taste me.  
  
My hands glide down from her shoulders, barely touching her breasts, stopping at the hem of her shirt. I push it upwards, my fingers slightly brushing her warm skin. She moans against my neck, and when she leans back against the cushions, I use the opportunity to push her shirt higher, and higher, my palms gliding over her stomach.  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
I lean my body into Catherine's, my hands still on her belly, to capture her lips with my own. I feel her fingers fumbling with the button of my jeans, and I slow down her actions unintentionally by grinding my hips against hers. She almost bites down onto my bottom lip, her moan transferred into my mouth.  
  
The doorbell rings again.  
  
I ignore it, but Catherine suddenly pulls back. "Shit," she swears, trying to get off the couch. Uneasy, I stay where I am, still on her lap, holding her back. She squirms against me, and I can feel her begin to tense. I slip off her instantly, helping her get to her feet.  
  
"My sister wanted to bring Lindsey back at..." she looks at her watch, "...now!" She hurries to the door, smoothing down her shirt on the way, still regaining her breath.  
  
When she's out of sight, I fall back onto the couch. Great.  
  
The door's opened, and there's some rustling of cloth. I guess Lindsey is hugging Catherine.  
  
"You missed me?" I've never seen anyone switch roles from lover to mother so fast.  
  
"A little," the girl confesses. Her footsteps are already coming closer.  
  
I hear Catherine exchanging news with her sister, thanking her, and just when she closes the door, her little girl appears in the living room.  
  
I've never been good with children. I feel awkward around them, and I don't think they like me either. Lindsey, however, seems to disagree. "Sara!" she exclaims enthusiastically as she spots me in the room, already jumping onto the couch next to me. "Are you going to stay?"  
  
"Uhm... I don't know. Am I?" I uneasily ask Catherine who's now standing in the door as Lindsey throws her arms around my neck. Her non-answering is definitely no help.  
  
"Please, stay with us. We want to have pizza and watch a movie today!" she reveals her plans.  
  
"Don't you have to go to school?" I ask, avoiding the question, since Catherine doesn't show any sign of agreement. Well, she doesn't disagree neither.  
  
Lindsey rolls her eyes. "I'm on vacation, Sara!"  
  
Right, vacation, I think I remember. "Oh. So no school." I look at Catherine, actually pleading for help silently, but then she looks so amazing that I don't see why I should spend the day at my apartment. Alone. "'kay, I think I'll join you. As long as your mom says yes."  
  
When Catherine nods her agreement, Lindsey runs to hug her. "We'll watch Robin Hood, okay? Sara, I have a new book, I'll show you." She runs towards her bedroom leaving us alone. I'm a little astounded by her excitement, but not in a bad way.  
  
Catherine grins slyly and motions for me to follow her to the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Actually, I'd kill for a coffee right now."  
  
I spend the time waiting for the coffee looking out of the window, my back to Catherine. I pretend to be counting the clouds absent at the sky, as a pair of soft hands slide around my waist.  
  
"I hope you don't mind watching Robin Hood." Her breath tickles my ear as she speaks.  
  
I shake my head no, even though I think it was only a rhetorical question, trying to ignore her lips that are making contact with my neck. Seems she wants to continue where we've been interrupted. "What about Lindsey..."  
  
"She's busy with Bugs Bunny. Just relax," she reassures me. The voice of the cartoon rabbit comes from the living room. Her hands start to wander over my stomach, not hesitating at the barrier of thin cloth, but soon traveling over my bare skin. I wonder if she knows how aroused I still am.  
  
"Catherine..."  
  
"What?" She sounds so innocent.  
  
Breathing soon becomes difficult, and I shudder against her, suppressing a moan, as she slightly touches my breast through the bra. Her lips never leave my skin, and if I wasn't struggling hard to remain standing, I would wonder how she manages to stay so calm.  
  
All of a sudden, she steps back, leaving me shaking, and hot, and cold, all at the same time. "Coffee's set."  
  
My hands are gripping the counter so hard, I'm afraid my finger could break. "You're gonna kill me if you keep doing this." I sound frustrated, even though I try not to.  
  
At first she doesn't respond, handing me a cup of the hot liquid without meeting my eye. "I only want to make sure you're not leaving." Her voice is genuine as she finally answers.  
  
The admission makes me swallow. "I told Lindsey I'd watch this movie with you, so I don't think I'll leave within the next two hours, okay?" Maybe it's payback that I keep her unsure about my feelings for her, but maybe I'm only afraid to completely open up to her. 


	3. part three

"Could you give me another piece of pizza?"  
  
We are sitting on the couch, watching Robin Hood. Two pizzas are standing in front of us on the floor, and Lindsey is draped over Catherine's and my legs. I really wonder how she can stay in this position longer than for two seconds. But if she likes it.  
  
I myself definitely like the closeness to Catherine's body. Her arm feels hot and soft against mine, and every now and then she lets her hand rest on my thigh, intentionally or not. Her hair brushes my shoulder each time she leans in to whisper something into my ear.  
  
If there is something close to heaven to be found on earth, I'm sure I've discovered it.  
  
Lindsey leans forward to grab a piece of pizza and hands it Catherine. I watch her biting off, and I must be staring since Catherine suddenly looks at me, a little confused, and holds the pizza out to me. I am not hungry any more. Actually, I'd rather kiss her now, especially with the generous Robin Hood fighting for the weak. However, I don't want to terrify Lindsey.  
  
So I chew on cheese, and tomatoes, and dough.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Catherine rests her head against my shoulder. Lindsey is concentrated on the TV, so I feel self-confident enough to plant a little kiss on Catherine's crown. She doesn't jerk away, but moves a little closer, and I'm relieved I didn't scare her off.  
  
Something in the movie makes Lindsey laugh, and I'm afraid I got lost somewhere during the first fifteen minutes, give or take a few minutes. Catherine doesn't laugh either, and I wonder if her mind is occupied with the same things I keep mulling over and over.  
  
She absent-mindedly brushes a strand of hair out of Lindsey's face, and before she can withdraw her hand, I catch her wrist, boldly brushing my lips over her palm. She remains silent; her only reaction is entwining our fingers.  
  
The rest of the movie we stay in this position, and afterwards we still don't move, our stomachs filled with food, and my senses filled with Catherine.  
  
I can feel her pulse under my finger, strong and steady.  
  
The doorbell rings, for the third time while I'm here, and both Catherine and Lindsey almost fall off the couch. I can't tell if Catherine accidentally brushes her breast against my shoulder in that motion, or if she did it on full purpose.  
  
Lindsey runs to open the door, and Catherine follows her, showing me a somewhat apologetic smile. "Lindsey's going to spend the night at a friend's. They are always early, I should have guessed," she tells me before disappearing through the door.  
  
An indecipherable mass of voices comes from the hall, and I do not even try to understand them. I shut off the TV, and carry the remnants of our lunch back to the kitchen. I'm going to hate this doorbell. I fall down back onto the couch as Lindsey comes running towards me, a bag thrown over her shoulder. "Bye, Sara," she says, hugging me. She gets me off-guard, and I briefly stroke her hair before watching her leave.  
  
The front door is being shut behind them, and after a moment Catherine returns to the living room.  
  
"I want to go to bed." She's standing in front of the couch, my knees touching her legs, and looks down at me.  
  
I truly don't know what she expects me to do. "Uhm, I'll go home, so you can sleep. You have to..."  
  
"I didn't say I'm tired." She holds out a hand.  
  
I briefly consider pulling her down on me, but this is not the right time to play games.  
  
Instead, I take her hand and stand up, and since she doesn't step back, I almost crush against her. For an endless moment she simply stares at me, until she turns around and heads for what I guess is her bedroom, dragging me with her.  
  
I never pictured Catherine this single-minded.  
  
I never thought I'd follow anyone to bed this willingly either.  
  
She stops in front of her bed and turns around. Her hands start to fight with my shirt, eventually pulling it over my head. I've been missing her lips too long, so I lean in to steal a sweet kiss.  
  
We end up lying on the bed, both wrestling for control. She's atop of me, and if I weren't busy with the buttons of her trousers, I'd use all my strength to roll her onto her back.  
  
She's licking my lips, and her hand strokes my breast. Her other hand, touching my hip, is distracting me, and I find it impossible to unbutton her pants. If she keeps going in this pace, I'll be the only one naked in the end. Her thigh glides between my legs, causing me to moan. I know what she's up to. My hands get hold of her wrists, holding them against her waist, and within a second she's on her back. I pull down her trousers in one swift motion. Her panties follow next onto the floor.  
  
Finally, we're both naked.  
  
I can feel her wetness against my thigh, and I can't wait to find out if she'll moan my name.  
  
We're grinding against each other. I love the salty taste of her skin, the feel of her breast against mine, her fingers discovering every sensitive spot of my body. Her touch leaves me light-headed.  
  
She hisses my name, her fingernails digging into my back. I don't even register the sharp pain, pressing my lips against her neck as I try to suppress a cry.  
  
I watch her dress a few hours later, after we spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, drifting between sleep and reality, alternately kissing, and touching, and simply holding each other.  
  
I considered joining her under the shower, but I don't want her smell to be washed off of my body this soon.  
  
We both suddenly remember that my car is still at the lab, and I hurry to get dressed.  
  
The ride to the lab is silent, and before Catherine leaves for work, I pull her into a tight embrace. Her hair is even softer than I could have imagined in the morning, and I relish its touch and smell. "Call me when you're home," I whisper at her neck, only reluctantly letting her go.  
  
She gently kisses me one last time, winks at me, and then she's gone.  
  
I return to my apartment, alone, and the thought of spending the night with my police-scanner doesn't seem so appealing any longer. 


	4. part four

It's 10.15 when a faint knock on the door rouses me out of the drowsy state of half-awakeness. Sleepy, I stand up to open the door. A second impatient knock greets me when my hand almost makes it to the doorknob. Whoever is standing on the opposite side of the wooden barrier must be either very impatient or angry enough to smash it.  
  
It's Catherine who looks at me when I pull the door open.  
  
Or just eager to see me again.  
  
"Hey." A sweet smile tugs at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Hey." I return her beam before stepping back to let her in.  
  
Her shoulder brushes my arm as she passes me, carrying a brown bag of groceries. "I brought some breakfast," she explains without me even considering asking.  
  
I nod at her back, then follow her to my kitchen. Leaning against the counter, I watch her moving around in the small space, opening this cabinet in search of sugar, opening that to stow away honey. Without batting an eyelid, she closes the fridge when four different kinds of take-out face her.  
  
I love to see how easy she moves in my kitchen.  
  
And I love how easy she makes me feel.  
  
Finally, after everything is stowed away, and our breakfast is waiting for us, she comes to hold and looks at me. Her eyelids flutter like nervous birds as I brush a lost strand of hair out of her forehead. "Good morning," I say softly. It strikes me that we haven't been speaking a word since she entered my apartment.  
  
Instead of answering, she mirrors my motion, placing a warm hand on my cheek. I lean into the touch, and close my eyes, relishing the simple contact.  
  
"How was your night?" she asks when the silence threatens to grow loud inside the walls, her thumb gently stroking the skin above my temple.  
  
"Quiet," I whisper back, reluctant to open my eyes. "Yours?"  
  
She shrugs it off; I can feel the small movement through her hand before she uneasily withdraws it. "Rough. Do you mind if I take a shower?"  
  
Sensing the changing of her mood, I open my eyes to have a close look at her. She won't tell me; it suddenly feels as if there's still the door between us. "Sure. Towels are under the sink. Oh, and Catherine?" Maybe I should ask her about the case.  
  
Her eyes, reserved and tired, change my mind. "Nothing."  
  
There's a rustling of cloth as her jacket lands on the counter before she disappears down the hall.  
  
Soon the water starts. I imagine the warm droplets falling down onto Catherine's shoulders, running over her stomach, dripping off her legs, and I'm all but tempted to join her, to touch every bit of her skin the water is covering right now.  
  
Instead, I prepare coffee and waffles.  
  
Wet footsteps sound on the floor behind me, and before I can turn around, two just as wet arms slide around my waist. I feel my t-shirt getting damp as she leans against my back, her hair falling down onto my shoulders. I don't care about wetness. "Didn't take the time to dry yourself, huh?"  
  
She smiles against my neck, pressing her lips gently against the sensitive skin. A featherlike touch, and yet it makes me jump. "Uh-uh. I thought you could give me a helping hand with that."  
  
I turn around in her tight embrace to face her. "I'm sure I could." A small droplet wanders down her left shoulder, and I lean down to capture it with my lips, subsequently kissing my way up the side of her neck, over her chin, to kiss her fervently. She presses her body against mine, the contact sending shivers up and down my spine. No way to ignore her teasing.  
  
I let my fingers travel over the small of her back, following her backbone, drawing the outline of her shoulder blades. She shivers in return.  
  
"You'll get cold," I say, pulling back, and take the towel she left on the counter. "May I?"  
  
She nods her agreement, already leaning into my touch. I begin to gently rub her dry, planting small kisses on her shoulders, breathing in her warm smell. She smells of my shower gel, and of something even better that is pure Catherine.  
  
I take my time to dry her, tracing an invisible path over her body. Her skin is soft as silk, and my fingertips cause small goose bumps to rise on her forearms. She moans in protest when I stop at her ankles. I plant one last kiss on her left hip, straightening up, and hand her the towel. I wink at her, already heading for our breakfast.  
  
Turning back around to pass her a plate, I find her standing in the middle of the room, the towel draped loosely around her hips. Redundant to mention that she wears nothing but that towel.  
  
Now, this *is* a nice view!  
  
Motionless, she looks at me, an unreadable expression in her eyes. Is it just my imagination, or is there a blush creeping up her neck into her cheeks?  
  
Catherine finally breaks the silence, motioning at the waffles. "As much as I like the way you're staring at me, I feel like I'm starving. Let's... eat first, 'kay?" She moves closer, reaching for the plate. When she does so, I get hold of her wrist, leaning down to whisper into her ear, "I didn't stare.", relieved that I haven't lost my voice. Her hair tickles my nose.  
  
Our lips briefly brush each other, and Catherine smiles against my mouth as she kiss me softly, every touch a silent promise, whispering back, "Oh yes, you did." She winks at me before withdrawing her hand. 


	5. part five

Bright sunbeams paint the room golden, feeling warm on the skin of my forearms. Catherine is lying lengthways on the couch, her head on the armrest, legs resting across my thighs. Under the blanket I brought from the bedroom, she is still naked. Unlike me. I briefly think about joining her and cuddling up to her but with her eyes closed, she seems so peaceful; if she is sleeping I don't want to wake her up.  
  
She's probably going to leave soon anyway. To spend some time with Lindsey, maybe get some sleep. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I wish we could stay like this a little longer.  
  
Catherine suddenly opens her eyes, as if reading my thoughts. Her eyes wander over my face, from my eyes to my lips, over my neck and down to my fingers, leisurely drawing small circles on her shin, and back up to my eyes. "Lindsey called me this morning, just when I got off work," she then lets me know. "She asked me if she could stay another night at her friend's." When I stay silent, she continues, "I said it's okay. As long as she promises to send my a goodnight kiss."  
  
I vaguely smile at that, continuing to stroke the skin of her leg. I can't stop to touch her. Her body is pleasantly warm, her skin silken under my fingertips.  
  
Catherine moves into a sitting position and gently puts her hand atop mine, stilling my movements. She grins as I involuntarily twitch under the tender caress of her fingers. "I could stay here," she suggests, her voice a soft murmur. I notice how she uses her free hand to hold the blanket tightly around her body. That's what makes me smile. She acts as if I haven't seen her naked before. I remember one morning after shift, as I entered the locker room just when Catherine changed her shirt. She didn't try to hide her body from my view. I wonder if she was aware of my feelings even then.  
  
I feel Catherine's inquisitive eyes resting on my face but stay quiet, using my other hand to trace shadows on her bare leg.  
  
Catherine sighs, sounding somewhat frustrated. "Sara. Please, say something."  
  
I can't suppress the smile forming on my lips, and I can't resist the urge to move my hand briefly under the blanket, close to her crotch.  
  
Catherine moans, gripping my other hand too, before she mumbles, "I need some sleep, Sara."  
  
I nod, gripping her hand, and stand. "I'm fine with that." I pull her with me, her hand warm in mine. I didn't sleep last night either.  
  
In my bedroom, I slowly pull the curtains closed and turn around, watching Catherine's eyes wander between the bed and me. "Sleep with me," I whisper, my hands already beginning to unbutton my shirt.  
  
Catherine isn't as out of reach as she has been the last years.  
  
I move forwards, reaching out for Catherine, and she catches me, embracing me in her arms. We fall onto the bed, holding onto each other, and when Catherine folds back the covers, I wonder how I'm supposed to sleep next to her, her naked body pressed against mine, feeling her heartbeat against my body, sensing her heat.  
  
Catherine, however, obviously doesn't notice my conflict. She pulls me down with her onto the mattress, and I come to rest with my head on her shoulder.  
  
I can't remember the last time I felt this safe.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I really need to sleep."  
  
For a short time, her words, serious though spoken softly, still the movements of my hand on her stomach. "Okay." I plant a soft kiss on the pale skin just under her right collarbone, feeling Catherine shudder underneath me. She switches until she lies on her side. I cuddle closer to her, spooning her body with my own, enjoying her closeness without inhibitions.  
  
I deeply inhale the smell Catherine's hair, convinced that I never have to let her go. My arm possessively thrown over her body, my hand splayed out on her stomach, I contently close my eyes.  
  
The smell of Catherine's blonde hair reminds me of something I thought to be forgotten, and I bury my face deep in her neck, my breath hitting her skin unhurriedly, and plant gentle kisses on her sensitive skin.  
  
I want to stay like this forever.  
  
Catherine, however, doesn't think so. "If you keep doing this I'll never sleep," she whispers into the artificial darkness of my bedroom, and there's a hidden warning in her voice.  
  
"Who needs sleep anyway?" I whisper back, before I spun her around until she lies on her back, and I'm atop her, the position giving me excellent access to her throat. She moans when I use my front teeth to nibble at her soft skin. "Sara..."  
  
I smile against her body, my thigh slipping between her legs, and brace myself on my elbows to look at her face. "You know I'm not going to stop except you beg, right?"  
  
She nods, and the blue of her eyes gives way to the dark color of her gaping passion. "I don't want you to stop," she says before she gives in to my zealous kiss, our tongues struggling for dominance.  
  
"I want to be on top," she moans against my lips, firmly planting her hands on my shoulders, my being caught unawares making it easy for her to flip our positions. Her hands hold my wrists prisoner against the bed, and I'm squirming underneath her, against her. Her hipbone meets my center, and I let out a strangled moan.  
  
Her lips are warm, and soft, and inviting, and I can't remember wanting anything, anyone as much as I want her now, at this moment. Her kiss leaves my light-headed, and unsatisfied, craving for more. "Catherine..."  
  
She smiles when I try to kiss her again, blonde hair framing her face, skin flushed, eyes sparkling despite the darkness. Her warm breath hits my skin in a steady rhythm, and I wonder if I'm the only one close to losing control. Catherine's eyes are focused, and her grip on my wrists is strong.  
  
I don't want to resist Catherine, her seductiveness, her kisses. I could never resist her.  
  
But when she leans down to trace the shell of my ear with her tongue, I use all my strength to turn us around, my body pinning her down to the bed.  
  
***  
  
Hours later, I watch Catherine dress, getting ready to leave for her apartment for a change of clothes. I'm still lying on my bed, naked, and I already told Catherine nobody was going to notice if she wore the same clothes she did last night. She laughed lightly, crawling out of my embrace and from under the covers. "We'd know, and believe me, somebody would notice," she said before she got her clothes from the bathroom.  
  
"You want me to pick you up before work?" I ask, my eyes wandering to her hands, pulling her zipper up.  
  
Catherine shakes her head, blonde hair softly swaying in the motion. "No."  
  
She probably worries someone at CSI could find out about us if we arrived together, but it's not as if we haven't offered each other a ride before, and nobody guessed it wasn't because of a broken car, or the heavy Las Vegas traffic.  
  
And it might be a better moment for the guys to realize it than someone running in on us in the locker room when I am trying to get into Catherine's pants. Not that I can't behave myself.  
  
But I don't tell Catherine my thoughts, and before she leaves, she leans down to me, brushing her lips over mine, and pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. It winds itself around her finger; I'll have to straighten it before shift.  
  
"Lindsey and I are going to go shopping for new shoes tomorrow," Catherine tells me, sitting down on the bed next to me, and entwines our fingers. "But she'll have a friend over afterwards. Want to join me in the fun?"  
  
I am not good with children; they somehow make me feel awkward. It's not a secret. But Catherine holds my hand firmly in hers, and her smile is expectant, so I say yes.  
  
She grins and kisses me again before she stands. Moments later I hear the front door close behind her. 


End file.
